1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to interfacing, and more particularly, at least some example embodiments relate to a signal transmitting circuit for interfacing between electronic devices and a storage device including the signal transmitting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may execute functions independently without interaction with other electronic devices. In addition, electronic devices may exchange data with another electronic device when executing functions. Interfaces may be used to exchange data between two or more electronic devices. Different types of electronic devices may utilize different types of interface protocols.
For instance, the mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) alliance has proposed the interface protocol in which the “UniPro” is used as a link layer to standardize an interface process of a mobile device. The UniPro supports a physical layer called “PHY”. A physical layer of an interface circuit, such as the PHY, may include a transmitter and a receiver that are used to exchange data with another electronic device.
A transmitter transmits signals and data to a receiver. According to some interface protocols, a plurality of transmitters may be used to increase bandwidth associated with a data transmission. When the plurality of transmitters is used, each of the transmitters may independently operate regardless of whether other transmitters operate.
In an attempt to synchronize the transmitters, a clock signal may be transmitted to each of the transmitters. However, when each of the plurality of transmitters operates independently, the clock signal provided to one transmitter may not be equally synchronized with a clock signal provided to another transmitter. Thus, when each of the plurality of transmitters operates independently, timing of the data transmission may be skewed between lanes respectively corresponding to the plurality of transmitters. As a result, an error may occur in the data transmission.